A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Moon Waltz
Summary: [2/2] "Karena kalau aku membunuhmu, aku juga akan merasakan sakitnya kehilangan." /Western!AU /M untuk tema, bahasa, adegan implisit / TakaShin / Untuk #TakaShinEvent / Happy Birthday, Shimura Shinpachi!
1. Act I

**A/N:** ( _early warned_ : notes ini bakal panjang, tapi cukup penting untuk dibaca sebelum membaca ceritanya)

Oke, jadi fanfik ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan dipersembahkan dengan penuh cinta oleh penulis untuk merayakan (?) ulang tahun dari Takasugi Shinsuke dan Shimura Shinpachi (belum), atau sekaligus untuk menambah entry #TakaShinEvent yang penulis adakan ehehe.

Fanfiksi ini adalah _two-shot_ , di mana _final chapter_ akan di- _publish_ 2 hari dari sekarang, yaitu ketika Shimura Shinpachi berulangtahun.

Untuk memperjelas imajinasi para pembaca, saya ingin ngejelasin dulu mengenai karakterisasi tokoh sentral kita di sini. Pertama, Shimura Shinpachi, pada _main timeline_ nanti usianya diperkirakan 17 tahun, dan penggambaran visual maupun karakternya adalah Shinpachi yang ada di movie kedua Gintama: _Yorozuya Yo Eien Nare_ (yep, bener, Shinpachi-nya yang versi _badass_ itu supaya enggak terlalu OOC). Sedangkan untuk Takasugi Shinsuke, diperkirakan usianya 25 tahun. Desain luar(?)nya adalah ketika ia masih mengikuti Perang Joui di bawah bendera Kiheitai, _tetapi_ karakternya seperti Takasugi yang matanya udah tinggal satu itu /yha /tetepOOCsih

Untuk _setting_ cerita, latar tempatnya berada di Amerika pada tahun 20-30an. Referensi sejarah dsb-nya mengacu pada _Prohibition Era_ dan akan dijelaskan sedikit di dalam cerita serta diperjelas lagi di catatan akhir fanfiksi ini. Trus, demi kelancaran cerita, kita anggap saja nama2 Jepang seperti Shimura, Takasugi, dsb, adalah nama yang umum di Amerika sana :")

Selamat membaca! :)))

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **A Midsummer Night's** _ **Dream**_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

AU, OOC, _western_ , _crime_ , _romance_ , _angst_ , ( _beloved_ ) TakaShin

 **.**

" _Are you sure_

 _That we are awake?_

 _It seems to me_

 _That yet we sleep, we dream."_  
―William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **New York, 1920, Winter**_

Ia tidak begitu suka kegiatan berlibur di luar rumah.

Terutama ketika musim dingin datang dan setiap petak jalan serta bangunan akan tertutupi putihnya salju. Licin dan dingin, Shinpachi kecil tidak suka itu semua.

Tetapi kedua orangtuanya suka, bahkan kakak perempuannya.

Di suatu akhir minggu yang tidak terlalu dingin, orangtuanya akan membawanya dan Tae, kakaknya, ke salah satu sudut kota di mana acara-acara seperti sirkus dan opera biasa diselenggarakan. Kalau hari sudah gelap ketika mereka pulang, Shinpachi akan disuguhi pemandangan warna-warna jingga yang semarak, yang dipancarkan oleh lampu jalanan. Bintang-bintang memang tidak terlihat jelas di tengah kota, tetapi Shinpachi tak pernah lepas dari kebiasaannya untuk menengadahkan kepala dan menatap langit dengan khidmat ketika Sang Ayah menggenggam jemarinya erat. Shinpachi menikmatinya, menikmati pula suara-suara ketiganya saat menyuarakan kesan-kesan atas hiburan yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

Hari ini opera.

Shinpachi tidak begitu suka, ah sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya bukan kalau ia memang tidak begitu suka kegiatan di luar rumah (selain memandang bintang di langit kejauhan, tentunya). Tetapi opera? Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa ia tidak begitu menyukainya.

Ia merasa aneh tiap kali melihat para pemain berlakon di atas panggung yang megah. Nyanyian-nyanyian yang dilantunkan, plot cerita yang membingungkan, segala elemen dari pentas opera bukanlah sesuatu yang mampu menarik antusiasmenya.

Sayangnya, ini kebalikan dari ibunya dan kakaknya (tidak, tidak dengan ayahnya). Jadi, usahanya merajuk untuk tidak pergi tadi sore sudah pasti gagal, bukan?

"Kenapa kita menonton ' _Midsummer'_? Sekarang 'kan _winter, Okaasama._ "

"Justru itu menariknya, Shin- _chan_. Kau pasti akan suka."

Tidak, ibunya salah. Ia tidak suka. Tidak, bahkan ketika ada karakter-karakter mistis seperti peri hutan yang muncul di dalam cerita. Ia merasa segala hal dalam kisah itu menggelikan. Ia belum genap berusia sembilan tahun, tetapi sudah bersikap skeptis terhadap hal-hal sesederhana jalan cerita dari suatu pentas opera.

Shinpachi merasakan tarikan halus ketika ayahnya menuntunnya berbelok menuju gang kecil, menjauhi cahaya-cahaya keemasan dari lampu jalanan, menjauhi keramaian. Suara kakak perempuannya yang berceloteh mengenai opera tadi semakin terdengar dengan jelas di tengah kesunyian. _Kenapa memarkirkan mobil jauh sekali, sih?_ , keluhnya.

Segelas cokelat panas dan bergelung di dalam selimut nanti pasti akan sangat sempurna untuk menutup hari yang melelahkan ini.

"Shimura- _san_?"

Pikiran-pikiran yang melintas itu buyar ketika suara _baritone_ yang asing tertangkap gendang telinganya. Ia seperti merasakan suhu udara turun di sekelilingnya begitu mendapati sekumpulan pria yang mengenakan jas dan topi berdiri tepat di depan mobil milik ayahnya. Ia dapat merasakan pula jemari ayahnya menegang tatkala mendengar sapaan itu. Di detik selanjutnya, Tuan Shimura melepaskan genggaman pada jemari Shinpachi untuk menjabat laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Apa kabar?" ayahnya tersenyum ramah.

"Baik, sangat baik."

Pria itu berinisiatif melepaskan jabatannya duluan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "kau ingat soal rencanaku dulu untuk mengambil alih Kiheitai dari _Don*_ Tokugawa? Aku sudah melakukannya."

Wajah ayahnya mengeras, sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan pria tadi.

"Kau...tidak...astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak. Aku tak bisa bergabung denganmu."

Sang Ayah kembali menarik lengan Shinpachi, kali ini sedikit memaksa dan mendorongnya bersama kakaknya menjauh, membelakangi sosoknya.

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu."

 _DOR! DOR!_

Dua lubang di kepala merobohkan ayahnya. Ibu dan kakaknya menjerit, tinggi dan melengking, mengalahkan penyanyi _soprano_ pada opera yang tadi mereka saksikan.

Dalam kekalutan, ibunya mendorongnya dan Tae menjauh, menyuruhnya lari –kabur, sementara ia berlutut memohon pengampunan untuk anak-anaknya. Tetapi belum sempat suaranya yang serak dan bergetar menyelesaikan kalimatnya, satu lubang tercipta di dahinya.

Shinpachi dan Tae berlari, berlari, berlari. Berusaha tidak menoleh dan terus berlari. Suara langkah-langkah yang cepat dan berat memberitahunya bahwa orang-orang itu masih memburu mereka berdua.

Langkah kecil mereka terinterupsi ketika Tae terjerembab di antara gundukan salju yang tebal. Ia tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan pelarian.

"Lari, Shin- _chan_. Tinggalkan aku!"

"Ta-tapi _aneue..._ "

Tae mendorong adiknya dengan keras, "lari! Cepat!"

"Tapi...!"

"Cepat!"

Ia kalut. Ia tak bisa memutuskan. Instingnya mengambil alih ketika suara derap-derap langkah semakin mendekat. Ia berlari meninggalkan kakaknya seorang diri.

Shinpachi berlari dan terus berlari. Bunyi satu letusan dari kejauhan sayup-sayup tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

Napasnya sesak bukan karena kelelahan. Pengelihatannya mengabur, tapi tak sedikit pun ia kurangi kecepatannya berlari.

Shinpachi berlari hingga menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Ia rasakan kembali saraf-sarafnya bekerja, seakan memberitahunya bahwa tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa. Setelahnya, yang dapat Shinpachi rasakan hanya sensasi licin dan dingin dan gelap yang memerangkap dirinya erat-erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chicago, 1928, Summer**_

Ia benci kegiatan berlibur di luar rumah.

Mungkin lebih tepat bila dikatakan bahwa ia benci dengan liburan.

Liburan berarti tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan, kosong, luang, lowong. Waktu-waktu seperti itu bisa membuat pikirannya jadi hilang arah dan terfokus pada memori-memori yang tidak perlu ia ingat.

Ia butuh kerja, ia butuh lupa.

"Tidak, sudah cukup, kau ini manusia bukan robot, Pattsuan."

Shinpachi menatap pria berambut perak; Sakata Gintoki, Gin; sambil memperlihatkan raut kekesalan.

"Harusnya kau senang kalau _karyawan_ mu rajin. Pasti masih ada dua atau tiga permintaan dari klien yang kau sembunyikan, 'kan?"

"Aku sudah menolaknya, tidak semua permintaan kuterima, kau tahu?" Gintoki melipat tangan di dadanya, sejenak memainkan kursinya. "Daripada itu, kau ini laki-laki, sudah berapa tahun umurmu? Tujuh belas? Delapan belas? Wanita yang kau kenal cuma Kagura. Mau jadi _cherry boy_ atau apa?"

Sebatang rokok murahan ia keluarkan dari dalam saku, menimang-nimangnya sebentar sebelum kemudian menyalakannya dan menghembuskannya keras. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan percintaan."

"Itu karena wanita yang kau kenal hanya Kagura. Ah, dia bahkan masih bocah, belum bisa disebut wanita."

"Terserah," asap rokok membumbung tinggi, meraih langit-langit ruang kerja Gintoki, "ayolah, pekerjaan apa saja. Tidak harus melubangi kepala orang." Ia melirik sekilas pada revolver yang tergeletak di meja, "kurir _whiskey_ juga boleh."

Gintoki tergelak, "sudah kubilang tak ada, 'kan? Sudahlah, kau berisik, Pattsuan. Daripada mengganggu tidur siangku, lebih baik kau keluar sana, cari wanita yang bisa kau ajak _tidur siang_."

Pemuda berkacamata mencedih sebal, bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki, kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu keluar di sisi kiri ruangan.

Ia terhenti ketika menggenggam kenop pintu.

"Gin- _san_ , kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang _mereka_?"

Mata Gintoki yang terpejam menolak terbuka.

"Gin- _san..._ "

"Belum," iris mirahnya yang tadi tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata, kini memfokuskan diri pada si pemuda berkacamata, "dan jika kau masih mengganggu tidurku, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya."

 **.**

Kota di malam hari mungkin serupa wanita yang penuh misteri. Ia terlihat ceria, ia terlihat semarak dengan cahaya-cahaya gemerlapan yang menghiasi setiap bangunan. Di sisi lain ia menyimpan kelam, sebentuk kesunyian –kesedihan yang sulit untuk didefinisikan. Kota di malam hari menjanjikan banyak peluang, tak jarang menyimpan sisa-sisa penat yang ingin segera dibuang.

Kota di malam hari, Shinpachi jarang melaluinya seorang diri. Biasanya ada pekerjaan, ada target yang perlu ia habisi, ada revolver yang ia genggam erat di antara jemari.

Ia rindu _Smith & Wesson _-nya (padahal baru semalam ini saja ia tidak membawanya).

Jadi ia putuskan untuk menghabiskan malam yang panjang ini di pinggir Sungai Mississippi dekat pelabuhan. kebiasaannya menatap langit lekat-lekat tak berubah.

Sebenarnya bukan bintang atau bulan yang ingin ia lihat. Ia hanya ingin menatap langit, yang gelap, yang hitam, yang saban detiknya seperti menariknya hilang.

Iya, ia ingin hilang, ingin lenyap. Bersama rasa sakit dari luka yang tertoreh delapan tahun lalu.

Shinpachi menutup matanya. Ia ingin hilang.

 _Tes..._

Suara tetesan air embun yang mendarat di kelopak matanya mengembalikan pikirannya pada realita. Ia menghela napas setiap kali ini terjadi, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

Namun yang ia dapati bukan gelapnya langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Yang ia lihat hijau, hijau, yang jernih, yang bening, yang mampu memproyeksikan pantulan wajahnya dengan jelas.

Pertengahan musim panas malam itu, ia pasti sedang bermimpi.

.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **New York, 1920, Winter**_

Pentas opera telah usai. Para penonton berhamburan keluar, tidak terkecuali keempat anggota keluarga Shimura.

"Kau terlihat tidak puas hari ini, kenapa?"

Shinpachi _selalu_ tidak puas setelah menonton pentas opera. Tapi mungkin bagi Sang Ibu, ini adalah yang paling buruk dari semuanya.

"Tak ada, hanya saja... _Okaasama,_ aku merasa jalan cerita opera tadi aneh sekali. Apa kau ingat adegan ketika Demetrius tertidur, Puck meneteskan cairan dari buah ajaib pada matanya dan ia langsung jatuh cinta pada Helena ketika membuka matanya. Maksudku, apakah itu mungkin? Cairan buah itu juga, memangnya ada?"

Ibunya tersenyum simpul, "tak ada, Shin- _chan_. Tak ada buah ajaib atau cairannya yang bisa membuat orang-orang jatuh cinta."

Ia merasakan kehangatan di puncak kepalanya ketika Sang Ibu mengelusnya lembut.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama tidak butuh hal-hal ajaib seperti itu."

.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chicago, 1928, Summer**_

Ia mengedipkan matanya sekali. Hijau cerah sewarna _olive_ itu masih menyambutnya. Mimpi tidak pernah terasa senyata ini.

"Hei, halo, kau tidak mati, 'kan?"

Kelopak matanya kembali berkedip. Dua kali, tiga kali, lalu ia sadar bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi karena—

 _DUAKK!_

Ketika dahinya beradu dengan dahi makhluk bermata hijau itu, rasa sakit sungguhan menyerangnya.

"Aduduh!"

Keduanya mengaduh bersamaan.

"Kau siapa? Apa-apaan melihatku dari dekat begitu, hah?" Ia marah, ia murka. Tentu saja. Orang-entah-dari-mana-ini telah berhasil mengacaukan malamnya.

"Kupikir kau mayat, bocah." Orang itu, yang ternyata seorang pria, mengusap dahinya kesakitan. Ia juga terkejut dengan 'serangan' tiba-tiba ini.

"Sembarangan!"

Keduanya bersungut-sungut bersamaan, kemudian terdiam bersamaan. Canggung. Tentu saja.

"Lagipula kau sendiri, sedang apa di pinggir sungai malam-malam begini?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau sendiri mau apa kemari?"

"Aku—"

Tiba-tiba pria itu terdiam, menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, seolah memberi gestur pada Shinpachi supaya tidak berisik.

Awalnya Shinpachi kebingungan, ingin protes juga, kenapa ia harus menjaga kesunyian di sana, sampai suara-suara pria terdengar di dekat mereka.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Belum. Tadi sepertinya ia berlari ke arah sana."

"Coba kau lihat."

Tanpa aba-aba, Shinpachi merasakan tarikan yang cukup kasar dari pria bermata hijau yang belum ia tahu namanya itu. Pria itu menariknya bersembunyi di antara ceruk bebatuan sambil merengkuhnya erat.

Ia ingin memberontak, kenapa ia harus ikut-ikutan bersembunyi? Tetapi lututnya lemas, setiap persendiannya lemas tepatnya. Jantungnya berdetak luar biasa cepat. Ia tak mengerti.

"Sssstt..."

Ia bisa merasakan napas yang hangat membelai tengkuknya. Kali ini perutnya yang tiba-tiba nyeri tidak karuan.

"Tak ada! Sepertinya ia berbelok di persimpangan tadi!"

Suara derap-derap langkah menjauh. Tepi Sungai Mississippi kembali dibalut sunyi, tetapi otak Shinpachi belum bisa memproses dengan baik apa yang telah –sedang– terjadi.

Pria itu masih memeluknya erat dari belakang. Napasnya yang beraroma _menthol_ sesekali bisa ia rasakan. Setelah lima detik yang terasa seperti lima jam berlalu, Shinpachi sadar dan memberontak. Ditendangnya betis orang yang tengah mendekapnya.

"Aw!"

Pelukannya tidak lepas, hanya berubah arah, kini ia memeluk dari depan.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Shinpachi merasakan kepalanya memanas (bukan) karena kesal. Dengan satu hentakan keras, ia bebaskan dirinya dari pelukan si pria bermata hijau.

"Hei, apa-apaan."

"Kau yang apa-apaan!"

Si pria memijat lembut kakinya, "aku cuma menolongmu."

"Dengan memelukku? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak butuh."

"Memang apa yang salah dari pelukan, sih? Kau maunya apa? Kecupan?"

Kepala Shinpachi kembali memanas (bukan) karena kesal.

"Aku tidak _homo_."

Suara angin malam yang berhembus mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka kala tak ada jawaban dari pria itu untuk menanggapi perkataan Shinpachi.

Shinpachi meliriknya sekilas, kemudian mendapati tawa mengalun dari bibir yang kurang dari lima menit lalu berada dekat dengan tengkuknya itu. Tunggu, kenapa fokusnya malah ke situ?

"Kau tahu? Aku mudah tertarik dengan laki-laki yang berkata bahwa dia tidak _homo_ , seolah-olah ia sedang _menantang_ ku."

Shinpachi bergidik ngeri. Ia pasang wajah tak peduli, bergumam 'terserah', kemudian meninggalkan pria bermata hijau _indah_ itu sendiri.

"Hei, kacamata, siapa namamu?"

Shinpachi berdecih, kemudian menoleh dan menjawab asal, "aku? Aku malaikat pencabut nyawamu nanti."

Mata hijau itu melebar sempurna. Seringai ia sunggingkan, " _sampai nanti_ , kalau begitu."

 _Wrong move._ Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang Shinpachi harapkan keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya.

Tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, Shinpachi lanjutkan langkah-langkahnya dengan cepat, tak sekali pun menoleh ke belakang.

 **.**

Malam itu Shinpachi bermimpi. Mimpinya terlihat aneh, surrealis, tapi terasa begitu nyata. Di tengah hutan ia tertidur. Setetes air jatuh di kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Apakah ini cairan dari buah ajaib? Haruskah ia membuka matanya sekarang? Tapi bagaimana jika ketika ia membuka mata yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah pria menyebalkan tadi?

Semakin ia pikirkan, semakin penasaran ia dibuatnya. Maka ia putuskan untuk membuka matanya perlahan—

—hanya untuk mendapati bahwa tetesan tadi adalah darah yang menetes dari mayat keluarganya.

 **.**

Paginya, ketika ia terbangun, yang menyambutnya pertama kali adalah migrain parah, selembar kertas berfoto, dan _Smith & Wesson _yang tergeletak di atas meja.

 **.**

Shinpachi tak butuh aspirin atau morfin.

Ada, ada cara lain untuk menawar rasa sakit, yaitu dengan menciptakan rasa sakit yang baru.

Setiap melihat darah, yang ia ingat adalah lubang di kepala ayah dan ibunya. Setiap mendengar suara senjata api ditembakan, yang ia ingat adalah suara revolver yang menghabisi kakaknya.

Tapi Shinpachi tidak berlari. Ia justru mendekat. Semakin dekat, semakin baik. Semakin sakit, semakin terbiasa ia dengan luka.

Karenanya ia tahu, tak ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik untuknya ketimbang jadi pembunuh bayaran.

"Lokasi?" Shinpachi bertanya pada pria yang sedang mencatat sesuastu pada _notes_ -nya.

" _Speakeasy*,_ Delico's."

Shinpachi menggosok revolvernya dengan sabar, " _Prince_ Hata? Dia _rapper_? Buat apa klien kita membunuh musisi?"

"Dia benar-benar pangeran kok. Orang berpengaruh dari Timur Tengah. Kelihatannya memang tugas mudah, tapi di situ kau hanya perlu menghabisi dia dan lima pengawalnya. Mengerti?"

Shinpachi memasang kembali _grip_ serta memutar silinder revolvernya kemudian menjawab, "tentu saja."

 **.**

 _DOR!_

Satu.

(Mudah.)

 _DOR! DOR!_

Dua, tiga.

(Mudah!)

 _DOR!_

Empat.

(Terlalu mudah!)

 _DOR!_

Lima. Selesai. Sekarang tinggal menghabisi menu utamanya di dalam.

Mengendap-endap, ia merangsek masuk ke dalam ruang rahasia pada _speakeasy_ itu. Shinpachi melangkahkan kaki perlahan mendekati sumber suara yang terdengar. Revolver sudah siap ia tembakan ketika merasakan kehadiran orang di balik dinding tempatnya bersembunyi.

Klik.

Shinpachi menodongkan revolver kesayangannya pada dahi orang itu.

Orang itu mengangkat tangan dan menyeringai tajam sambil bergumam, "malaikat pencabut nyawaku cepat juga tibanya."

Melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya, secara refleks ia mundur. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

Ia terkejut, sangat. Tapi ia tarik napasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha mengontrol perasaaan yang memenuhinya sekarang.

Ia sudah membunuh lima orang pengawal di depan. Lalu kenapa ada orang keenam?

Shinpachi putuskan untuk menarik revolvernya dari sosok itu, ia bukan target. Ditelitinya ruangan remang itu dan mendapati target sedang bersembunyi di dekat dinding ruangan. Shinpachi menodongkan revolver, bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

"Shinsuke, lindungi aku. Kalau aku mati kesepakatan kita batal."

"Sayang sekali, aku tak bisa menghentikan _malaikat_ ini. Tapi aku bisa mengatur perundingan lagi dengan penggantimu nanti, _Prince_ Hata. _No hard feeling, okay?_ "

"SHINSUKE KEPARAT!"

 _DOR! DOR!_

Dua lubang di kepala. Persis luka yang menghantuinya delapan tahun belakangan ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak membunuhku?" pikirannya teralihkan suara itu.

"Aku tidak dibayar lebih untuk membunuh tikus tambahan."

Pria itu tertawa, lebih lepas dari tawa pertamanya yang dulu ia dengar.

"Kemampuanmu bagus juga. Tertarik bergabung dengan _family-_ ku?"

" _Family?_ Ah, kau kawanan mafia-mafia itu? Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik menjadi kepala kucing daripada ekor singa*."

Shinpachi bergegas keluar dari tempat itu, berusaha mengabaikan sosok di dekatnya yang semakin keras tertawa.

"Kau menarik, ya?"

"Jangan sia-siakan waktumu padaku. Aku tidak _homo_."

"Ah, kau menggodaku lagi."

 _Si brengsek ini maunya apa?_

Shinpachi membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah benar, lalu mempercepat langkahnya, mengabaikan sayup-sayup suara _baritone_ si pria yang berkata, "sampai nanti _lagi_."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chicago, 1928, Fall**_

Pagi itu Shinpachi terbangun dengan tubuh dipenuhi peluh. Ia kembali bermimpi. Sialnya ia _benar-benar_ memimpikan pria menyebalkan yang lagi-lagi ia temui beberapa bulan yang lalu. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa sial seharian ini jika mengingat-ngingat mimpinya itu.

 **.**

Chicago di pagi hari tidak begitu buruk, asal kau bisa sarapan dengan _pancake_ bersirup _maple_ di _diner_ sebelah flatmu. Shinpachi bisa, dan sudah terbiasa dengan aktivitas pagi seperti itu. Secangkir kopi hitam dengan satu sendok gula, lima buah _pancake_ yang disiram madu, ya, ya, hari ini madu, besok baru sirup _maple,_ atau sebaiknya ia juga mencoba selai _marmalade_?

Seharusnya paginya sempurna, sampai sebuah suara menyapanya dengan keramahan yang berlebihan.

"Selamat pagi, _malaikat_. Mimpi indah semalam?"

Kopi istimewanya tiba-tiba terasa getir.

"Kau salah orang."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin aku salah mengenali malaikatku," pelayan wanita di dekat mereka terkikik geli, "aku pesan sarapan yang sama dengannya, ya, _Miss_."

"Tentu."

"Jadi, mimpi indah?"

"Buruk."

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku memimpikanmu setiap malam, _malaikat_."

Ujung mata bungsu Shimura berkedut, "bisa tidak, tidak memanggilku begitu?"

"Kau tidak memberitahuku namamu."

"Shim... Shinpachi. Sakata Shinpachi."

"Aku Takasugi Shinsuke. Salam kenal, Shinpachi- _kun_."

Lalu sunyi. Hanya ada suara denting yang terdengar ketika peralatan makan beradu.

"Tawaran waktu itu masih berlaku, lho."

"Apa?"

"Masuk ke _family_ -ku, Kiheitai, tentu saja."

"Jawabanku juga masih sama."

Pria bernama Takasugi itu menghabiskan sarapannya lebih dulu.

"Kalau kencan, bagaimana?"

Shinpachi tersedak suapan terakhir _pancake_ -nya.

"Begini, ya, Taka—"

"Shinsuke."

"Ya, oke. Shinsuke- _san_. Begini, aku—"

"—nton opera."

"Apa?"

"Aku butuh teman menonton opera. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu suka hiburan-hiburan seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa penasaran juga karena katanya opera di New York kembali di buka musim dingin nanti, makanya aku mengajakmu."

"Aku tidak suka opera."

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Kalau begitu—"

Shinpachi menerawang bola mata hijau yang menyiratkan kecewa itu.

"—tapi kurasa untuk kali ini saja tidak apa-apa."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu menonton opera di New York."

Ada jeda beberapa detik di mana Shinsuke tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, kemudian akhirnya berhasil terkekeh pelan, "kau tak akan menyesal, Shinpachi- _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chicago, 1928, Winter**_

Shinpachi menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya ketika sampai di dalam rumah. Topi rajut biru tuanya ia letakkan sembarangan di atas meja. Lengannya merogoh kantung jaket, meraih selembar tiket dan tersenyum sumringah setelahnya.

Besok ia akan ke New York, menonton opera. Ia tidak begitu suka...terutama karena ada hal-hal pada New York yang akan membuatnya semakin terluka, tapi Shinpachi tidak tahu kenapa dia bersemangat menyambut acara kencan itu.

 _Tidak, tidak, ini bukan kencan_ , ia tertawa kaku, mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali agar bisa kembali menguasai diri.

Kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Bagaimana kalau ternyata besok Gin memberinya pekerjaan?

Detik itu juga ia langkahkan kaki menuju ruangan bosnya.

 _Tok...Tok...Tok..._

"Gin- _san_? Kau ada di dalam? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Tak ada jawaban.

Shinpachi memutar kenop pintu, ternyata tak dikunci. Pikirnya, Gintoki pasti sedang mampir ke luar sebentar untuk membeli minum. Jadi ia putuskan menunggu di dalam.

Benar saja, ruangan itu kosong. Berkas-berkas ditumpuk sembarangan di atas mejanya.

Shinpachi berinisiatif merapikannya sekaligus mengecek jadwal pekerjaan untuk esok.

Ia dengan cepat menyortir berkas pekerjaan lama dan baru, berkas yang di tempatkan di _file_ khusus dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Shinpachi sudah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan ini sebelum Gin mengizinkannya turun ke lapangan, makanya ia terampil mengerjakannya.

Ketika hendak merapikan ke dalam laci, Shinpachi sadar bahwa laci paling atas dikunci dan fakta ini membingungkannya. Gintoki tidak pernah mengunci lacinya.

Klik.

Salahkan rasa penasaran seorang manusia biasa yang ia punya, tapi ia benar-benar ingin tahu isi dari laci itu. Pistol? Obat-obatan? Ah Gin bisa kaya hanya dengan menjual informasi, ia tak butuh hal-hal itu. Lalu...apa?

 _Informasi._ Ide itu melintas di kepalanya saat melihat hanya ada satu buah map di dalam laci yang berhasil ia buka paksa.

Informasi apa?

* * *

 _File S: File Shimura_

 _New York, 1920, Winter_

 _Korban tewas: Shimura Ken, Shimura Akane, Shimura Tae_

 _Korban selamat: Shimura Shinpachi_

 _Pelaku: Don Kiheitai, Takasugi Ryuusuke_

* * *

 _Cklek_

"Yo, Pattsuan, kau sedang merapikan—"

 _BRUAKKKK!_

Shinpachi tak mampu mengontrol emosinya ketika ia menubrukkan Gintoki pada dinding ruangan itu.

"KAU, BRENGSEK, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU MENGENAI INFORMASI INI, HAH?!"

Satu tinju mendarat tepat di tulang pipi informan berjuluk _Shiroyasha_ itu.

"KENAPA? BRENGSEK KAU, JAWAB AKU, KENAPA?"

Gintoki mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, "aku ingin kau melupakan dendammu, Pattsuan."

Cengkeramannya di kerah kemeja Gintoki menguat, "Delapan tahun aku hidup dalam bayang-bayang, Gin, aku bahkan tak bisa menggunakan nama keluargaku sendiri! Delapan tahun aku menderita dan kau pikir aku akan melupakan mereka yang telah membunuh keluargaku?"

"Keluarga...apa aku dan Kagura tidak cukup?"

Cengkeramannya mengendur. "Kau tidak mengerti rasa sakitku."

"Tidak. Makanya aku ingin kau lupakan itu semua."

Shinpachi melepaskan cengekeramannya sama sekali.

"Bukan kau yang berhak memutuskan soal itu, Gin- _san_." Langkahnya terseok, menjauhi lawan bicaranya yang kini tertegun tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. "Terima kasih telah menampungku selama ini tapi aku berhenti sekarang. Selamat tinggal. Kuharap kita _tidak_ berjumpa lagi."

.

Di luar, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Udara terasa dingin dan berat. Shinpachi tak mampu melihat langit melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Shin- _chan_ , bereskan mainanmu. Kita harus tidur sebelum _Otousama_ pulang!"

Shinpachi tak menanggapi. Masih menggenggamm dengan erat mobil-mobilan kesayangannya sembari menyandarkan diri di tepi jendela. Rasanya nyaman.

"Shin- _kun_ , bangun!"

"Aku tidak tidur, _Aneue_."

Tetapi setelah menjawab ia malah menguap.

"Bangun!"

"Apasih, aku tidak tidur."

"Bangun, heh, _megane_ , bangun!"

Suara _aneue-_ nya berubah. Shinpachi mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali seblum tersadar bahwa ia tidak sedang di rumahnya yang dulu. Ia tidak sedang berada di masa lalu.

"Bangun, cepat."

"Aku dengar, Kagura."

Kagura menarik selimut Shinpachi dengan kasar. "Kamui sebentar lagi pulang. Kalau ia lihat aku membiarkan laki-laki menginap di rumah ini, laki-laki itu –kau– bisa mati."

Shinpachi menghela napasnya. Hidup menumpang itu memang berat.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku cuci muka sebelum pergi dari sini."

.

Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 11, waktunya dan Shinsuke untuk bertemu sebelum naik kereta menuju New York. Shinpachi menggigil dingin, tapi ia abaikan rasa dingin itu.

Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat sosok Shinsuke datang menghampirinya. Shinpachi baru sadar bahwa pria itu memiliki surai hitam keunguan yang khas. Mungkin karena selama ini mereka hanya bertemu ketika hari masih atau sudah gelap. Atau, mungkin juga karena iris hijaunya yang teduh selalu berhasil menjerat atensinya kala itu?

Ia merasakan lengannya sedikit bergetar, ketika teringat dokumen yang ia temukan kemarin.

Takasugi Ryuusuke. Ayah dari Shinsuke.

"Kau bersemangat sekali. Sudah berapa lama menungguku?"

Responsnya lambat, "lima menit, mungkin."

Shinpachi berjalan mendahului Shinsuke. Ia belum bisa menguasai diri dengan bersikap biasa saja. Tiba-tiba, ia rasakan pundaknya ditepuk berkali-kali oleh Shinsuke. Ada sisa-sisa tumpukan salju yang terjatuh.

"Salju sudah berhenti sejak sejam lalu, kau tahu?"

Shinpachi tak merespons banyak, kembali melanjutkan langkah-langkahnya sampai lengannya ditarik paksa oleh pria di belakangnya.

"Apa?"

"Tanganmu beku," ia menggenggam telapak tangan Shinpachi dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya, "kau pasti sudah menunggu lebih dari sejam, 'kan?"

 **.**

* * *

 _ **New York, 1928, Winter**_

Lihat, siapa yang bilang tidak suka dan sekarang justru terjebak di gedung opera, menonton opera dengan kisah _modern_ yang baru saja memasuki _Act II_ tapi sudah membuatnya ingin pulang?

Shinpachi berusaha, tetapi tidak. Ia tidak bisa tertarik.

Ditolehkan pandangannya ke samping, mendapati ekspresi luar biasa bosan yang terpampang di wajah Shinsuke.

"Kupikir kau yang mengajakku akan suka," bisiknya.

"Kupikir kau yang menerima tawaranku akan suka," jawab pria di sebelahnya, dengan bisikkan yang serupa.

Sedikit terkekeh, ia berkata, "lagipula ide siapa menonton ini, hah?"

"Biasanya orang berkencan dengan menonton opera, 'kan?"

"Itu kalau kau kencan dengan seorang wanita bangsawan," Shinpachi memandang langsung ke mata hijau itu, "dan aku bukan keduanya."

Shinsuke seolah terhipnotis, kedua lidahnya kelu saat menatap dua bola mata coklat yang terhalang lensa kacamata itu.

Di detik berikutnya, ia mengulas senyum sambil berkata pelan, "kalau begitu kencan di penginapan?"

Shinpachi nyaris menginjak kaki pria itu keras-keras kalau tidak ingat mereka sedang menonton opera.

"Omong-omong," Shinpachi membelokan topik tak jelas tadi, "soal tawaranmu waktu itu. Aku mau."

"Tawaran menjadi kekasihku?"

"Ka-kau tidak pernah bertanya itu."

"Kalau begitu aku tanya sekarang: kau mau?"

"Tidak, tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan bercanda, Shinsuke- _san_." Shinpachi merasakan pembicaraan ini semakin melenceng dari yang seharusnya dan ia tak bisa membenarkannya karena Demi Tuhan, mereka sedang menonton opera sekarang.

"Aku tidak bercanda," Shinsuke tidak berbisik. Sama sekali.

Seketika mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian tanpa diminta.

"Shinsuke- _san_ , opera—"

"Persetan dengan opera."

Shinsuke menarik lengannya, keluar dari gedung itu. Tak peduli kalau tindakannya benar-benar telah menggangu berlangsungnya pementasan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi gedung opera, Shinsuke melepaskan lengannya, "katakan alasannya sekarang. Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena—"

"Karena?"

 _Karena kau adalah kau._

"Kenapa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja. Karena—"

"Karena?"

Shinsuke berteriak frustasi, "kenapa kita bersikap seperti sepasang remaja bodoh begini?"

"Kau, Shinsuke- _san_ ," Shinpachi menunjuknya, "yang bersikap seperti remaja."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak tahan berada di dalam sana."

Ada dua perasaan aneh yang tercampur ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Shinsuke barusan. Lega dan... entahlah. Shinpachi tidak tahu dan ia yakin, ia tidak mau tahu.

"Kalau begitu soal tawaran untuk bergabung bersama _family_ -mu?"

"Tentu saja kau diterima dengan tangan terbuka."

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

* _Don_ : sebutan untuk pemimpin dari suatu geng mafia.

* _Speakeasy_ : bar-bar yang secara sembunyi2 menjual minuman keras saat _Prohibition Era_ di Amerika

*"Lebih baik menjadi kepala kucing daripada ekor singa": kutipan asli mz Taka ketika diajak gabung ke Harusame sama Admiral Ahou, eh, Abou

* _Prohibition Era_ : Era di USA pada tahun 1920-1933 di mana dikeluarkannya Amandemen ke 18, yang berisi pelarangan produksi, distribusi, dan penjualan minuman beralkohol di USA. Hal ini dilakukan guna memperkecil angka kriminalitas. Tetapi pada praktiknya, angka kriminalitas malah bertambah parah, karena produksi, pendistribusian, dan penjualan minuman beralkohol dikuasai oleh Mafia-mafia. Bisa dibilang ini adalah eranya mafia di Amerika.

*A Midsummer Night's Dream: _stage play_ yang dibuat oleh Shakespeare. Salah satu adegan dalam ceritanya adalah tentang peri yang diberi tugas untuk meneteskan cairan dari buah ajaib ke kelopak mata manusia, dan ketika manusia tersebut membuka matanya, ia akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang pertama kali ia lihat.

* * *

 **A/N(2):**

Iya, tydak perlu diucapkan, saia tau ini Shinsuke-nya OOC banget nget nget. Abisnya saia bingung bikin karakter mz Taka tetep sama tapi doi jauh dari masalah keluarga (?) intinya saia tau dia OOC. Tolong dimaapkeun. Sebenernya mau ambil kelakuan Taka yang rada suka _teasing_ itu. Tapi karena bayanginnya dia masih muda jadinya malah OOC. (Taka yang suka _teasing_ kan Taka dewasa lol) Ah udahlah bahas karakternya nanti aja. Biarkan saya ngucapin selamet dulu:

 _Happy birthday, mz Taka. Semoga kita langgeng /slap_

Untuk yang udah baca karena maso (KUTAU KAMU YANG BACA SAMPE SINI PASTI MASO BANGET, GILA. INI 4K WORDS SAMPAH ISINYA TAKASHIN TRASH JUGA, HIKS) MAKASIH BANYAAAAAK~ Aku apresiasi banget pengorbananmu. Nanti kita ketemu lagi, ya, di chap 2. Tinggalkan kesan dan pesan di kotak bawah, bebas, mau marahin saya karena Taka-nya OOC ladek alay juga gpp. Aku kuadh, aku setronk :"

Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan, sampai jumpa :)))


	2. Act II

**A/N:** Halo lagi! Akhirnya tibalah _chapter_ 2 sekaligus _chapter_ terakhir dari fanfik ini. Hal-hal yang perlu saya kasitau udah dibahas di _chapter_ sebelumnya, jadi saia gak bakal nulis banyak di sini. Pertama, mulai dari sini, tokoh sentralnya adalah Takasugi. Kedua, karena _romance_ adalah salah satu _genre_ jadi yah ada implisit2 sesuatu (?) nanti...mungkin #pehape Oia, _fyi_ aja, sebenernya saia dapet ide ini dari anime 91 Days huehehe, ada beberapa _part_ yang diadaptasi dari sana, tapi kebanyakan saia rombak sendiri makanya alay lol.

Oke, langsung aja. Selamat membaca! c:

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **A Midsummer Night's** _ **Dream**_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

AU, OOC, _western_ , _crime_ , _romance_ , _angst_ , ( _beloved_ ) TakaShin

 **.**

" _I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell,  
To die upon the hand I love so well." _

―William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chicago, 1928, Winter**_

Bagi seorang Takasugi Shinsuke, Shinpachi adalah misteri paling nyata yang pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda itu, yang jelas adalah sesuatu yang selalu berubah-ubah tak pernah menetap di satu titik yang sama.

Maksudnya begini, Shinsuke berani bertaruh bahwa pemuda itu pasti merasa jengkel padanya dari kali pertama mereka berjumpa. Jengkel, sebal, sesebal sampai ia sama sekali tidak ingin diasosiasikan dengan dirinya.

Tapi kemudian ia mengiyakan begitu saja tawarannya menonton opera, padahal Shinsuke dan opera adalah dua hal yang tidak ia suka.

Ditambah lagi soal tawaran bergabung dengan organisasinya. Pada awalnya ia bersikeras menolak. Berkata hal-hal keren tentang lebih baik bekerja sendiri daripada bekerja di bawah orang lain dan sebagainya dan sebagainya.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti Shinsuke tidak suka dengan jawaban itu.

Shinsuke suka, bagaimana pun Kiheitai membutuhkan tambahan 'tenaga ahli' sepertinya. Walau kalau boleh jujur, bukan itu alasan terbesarnya untuk mengundang pemuda ini bergabung.

"Shinsuke- _san_? Kau melamun?"

Shinsuke menginjak pedal rem tiba-tiba.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai nyaris menabrak kucing hitam di tengah jalan.

Sekarang adalah hari jumat; pertanda buruk.

(Seakan ia percaya saja dengan hal-hal seperti itu.)

"Kau mengagetkanku."

Shinsuke bisa merasakan ekspresi pemuda itu berubah menjadi kekesalan.

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

Ia memutar kemudi sedikit kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan, "memang salahmu, kok."

"Kau _melamun_ lalu menyalahkanku?"

"Aku _melamunkanmu_."

Seringai kecil ia sunggingkan, dilanjutkan dengan kekehan pelan ketika sudut matanya menangkap ekspresi lawan bicaranya.

Shinpachi mengalihkan wajahnya, memutuskan pemandangan di luar lebih menarik dari wajah pria yang mengemudikan mobil.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Pemuda itu mematahkan sunyi yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

"Rumah."

 **.**

Rumah itu terlihat sepi dari luar, tetapi cukup ramai di dalam. Ada satu ruangan khusus yang berisi kursi-kursi , meja kecil, serta _mini bar_ , tempat di mana anggota _family_ biasa berkumpul dan bercengkerama. Di seberang ruang itu, agak lebih dalam, terkesan sekretif, terdapat ruang dengan susunan interior yang nyaris serupa. Tapi meski lebih luas dari ruangan tadi, tempat ini justru nyaris kosong tak berpenghuni.

Hanya ada seorang pria berkacamata yang sedang duduk menenggak _whiskey_ dan menyetel musik _classic jazz_ yang menarik perhatian Shinpachi ketika ia pertama kali melihatnya. Menyadari kehadiran Shinsuke, ia mematikan _gramophone_ -nya.

"Mana yang lain?"

"Yang lain? Kalau maksudmu Henpeita, kurasa ia sedang mengarahkan operasi di lapangan."

"Kamui?"

"Kamui 'kan—" ucapan pria itu terhenti kala matanya teralihkan pada kehadiran Shinpachi. "Anggota baru? Atau... kau sudah sepenuhnya mengambil _jalan_ itu, hm, Shinsuke?"

Dia tertawa pada leluconnya sendiri.

"Shinpachi, ini Bansai, dia yang bertugas mengatur daerah perbatasan. Dan Bansai, ini Sakata Shinpachi."

Shinpachi meraih tangan yang terulur dan menyebut namanya sekali lagi dengan jelas.

"Jadi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Shinsuke."

Kali ini Shinsuke yang tertawa.

"Dua-duanya."

Bisa dipastikan hanya Shinpachi yang tidak tertawa di dalam ruangan itu.

"Omong-omong, di mana _Don_ Takasugi? Aku harus menyampaikan salamku padanya, 'kan?" Shinsuke tidak menyadari nada ganjil yang terdengar ketika Shinpachi mengeja nama pemimpin Kiheitai itu.

 **.**

Ayahnya sedang berada di luar kota, mengurusi hal-hal penting yang mesti didiskusikan dengan Yagyu _Family_. Setelah memberi penuturan itu, Bansai memutuskan untuk pergi, menengok aktivitas anak buahnya di luar sana.

Shinpachi menghela napasnya yang tertahan, kemudian memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. Tetapi mendengarnya Shinsuke menyemburkan tawa panjang.

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa? Sekarang ini rumahmu, kau bagian dari Kiheitai, kau tinggal di sini."

Alisnya terangkat sebelah, "o—oke?" ia terlihat ragu.

"Sudahlah, tak usah memikirkan apa yang tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Sudah ada kamar yang kosong untukmu, tenang saja."

Shinpachi tidak langsung menjawab.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur? Kalau begitu, duduk dan temani aku minum sampai pagi."

Shinpachi menggeser kursi di sebelah Shinsuke sebelum mendudukinya, "aku tak biasa minum."

"Baiklah," Shinsuke sedang tidak dalam _mood_ persuasifnya yang biasa, jadi tak ada paksaan sana sini yang ia berikan pada pemuda berkacamata itu. Dan lagi, ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang ingin ia ketahui, yang ingin ia dengar dari pemuda itu ketika ia masih dalam kondisi benar-benar sadar.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan berbagi kisah? Pengalaman, dan sebagainya. Orang-orang tua bilang berbagi cerita bisa mempererat hubungan dan ikatan," lanjutnya, sembari menyesap segelas kecil minuman di depannya.

"Aku tak punya cerita yang istimewa," jawabnya lugas.

"Ah, aku bisa lihat itu."

Raut wajah Shinpachi kelihatan tersinggung dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Kalau begitu, tanya jawab saja, oke?"

"Terserah," ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah dari awal mmemang sudah benar.

"Kapan pertama kali kau tidur dengan seseorang?"

Shinpachi bungkam.

"Eh? Tunggu-tunggu, kalau berciuman?"

Masih bungkam.

"Berpacaran? Dekat dengan seseorang?"

"Tak ada."

"Kau bercanda!"

"Tidak, memang tidak ada wanita yang pernah kukencani."

Shinsuke menahan tawanya, "dan kau bilang kau tidak _homo_?"

"Memang tidak!"

Ia tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, "jangan bilang pelukan pertama yang kau lakukan adalah denganku di tepi Sungai Mississippi dulu?"

Shinsuke tidak butuh kata yang terucap dari bibirnya untuk tahu bahwa yang ia ungkapkan barusan adalah sebuah fakta. Fakta yang membuatnya semakin tertarik dan tertarik pada pemuda ini.

"Kalau kau masih melanjutkan ini, aku benar-benar akan pulang."

"Kau yakin? Sekarang giliranmu bertanya, lho."

Shinpachi kembali memainkan kacamatanya yang tidak berdosa, "kalau begitu lanjutkan saja."

"Aku pertama kali tidu—"

Shinpachi mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Shinsuke. "Aku tidak ingin memberi pertanyaan yang sama denganmu."

"Kupikir kau ingin tahu?"

"Kenapa aku harus _ingin tahu_? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak butuh informasi itu."

Shinsuke memainkan gelasnya yang kosong. "Kau benar, mengetahui itu nantinya malah membuatmu cemburu."

Ekspresi itu! Bagaimana pun Shinsuke tidak akan pernah lelah menggoda makhluk di hadapannya jika ia terus memasang ekspresi itu tiap kali digoda. Kalau sudah begini sebenarnya siapa yang salah?

"Aku bercanda, oke? Sekarang tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku."

Shinpachi pastilah memang misteri paling nyata yang pernah ia temui di dunia. Lihat saja, mata yang tadi terlihat malu-malu seperti ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu, sekarang sudah terlihat seakan sedang memperhatikan mangsa dalam buruan.

"Kapan pertama kali kau membunuh?"

Udara terasa menjadi berat.

Shinsuke tidak bisa tertawa, ia tidak bisa bereaksi malahan. Ada sesuatu pada nada suara itu yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Takut? Tidak, bukan itu. Entahlah, ia tak mengerti. Ia tak paham. Mungkin, mungkin saja, itu karena dia harus menggali ingatan terdalamnya agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang terdengar simpel sekaligus rumit.

"Hm, membunuh bukan pekerjaan favoritku, tapi ya, aku pernah melakukannya saat masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Saat itu musim dingin, aku benci musim dingin, tapi ayah memaksaku ikut ke New York, dan di sana untuk pertama kalinya aku—" selagi bercerita, ia bersitatap dengan pemilik bola mata cokelat itu.

Shinsuke merasakan lidahnya menjadi kelu.

 _Tunggu, ini tidak mungkin, 'kan?_ Pikirnya saat menatap lurus-lurus dan dalam pada pemuda itu.

 _Tidak mungkin_ , ulangnya dalam hati berkali-kali tanpa henti.

"Shinsuke- _san_? Kau melamun lagi?"

Shinsuke merasakan getaran kecil pada jemarinya, "tidak."

Shinpachi tersenyum, tulus, dengan paduan kelembutan yang baru pertama kali ini ia saksikan, tapi ia justru merasa takut, merasa ada yang salah dari cara sang pemuda menyunggingkan bibir itu.

"Kau tidak melamunkanku lagi, 'kan?"

 **.**

Malamnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya tanpa sekali pun terpejam. Di luar salju turun semakin lebat, semakin mengaburkan pandangan, tapi malah memperjelas ingatannya ke masa lalu, yang dingin, yang licin, yang gelap, yang merah –ketika sebuah peluru menembus tengkorak orang di depannya.

Shinsuke ingin tertidur, tapi setiap matanya nyaris tertutup, ia diingatkan kembali pada iris cokelat yang kelam itu.

(dan ia takut, takut kalau apa yang ia pikirkan adalah kebenaran.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chicago, 1929, Winter**_

Shinsuke dan segala urusan serta kesibukan yang dilimpahkan padanya, bukan berarti ia melupakan kegelisahannya begitu saja.

Suatu kali ia kembali ke markasnya dan menemukan pemuda itu berbaur di antara anak buahnya. Hal itu wajar, ia adalah bagian dari _keluarga_ , dari Kiheitai. Tetapi keresahannya tak kunjung hilang, malah bisa dibilang semakin bertambah seiring waktu berjalan.

Ia bertanya dan bertanya, menyelidiki dan berpikir, berusaha menemukan secuil saja petunjuk atau apapun yang bisa mengafirmasih kegelisahan yang ia rasakan.

Nihil.

Pemuda itu bersikap biasa, bahkan melakukan apa yang ditugaskan padanya dengan sangat baik.

Seharusnya ia berhenti curiga, karena, lebih dari apapun –siapapun, pemuda itu adalah orang yang paling ingin ia percaya.

 **.**

"Bansai, ikut aku ke DC besok, ada yang ingin menjual minuman pada kita, produsen bagus."

"Aku tidak bisa. Ada hal lain yang mesti kau urus. Kau tahu 'kan anjing pemerintah semakin baik saja penciumannya dari hari ke hari..."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menemanimu."

Mereka menengok bersamaan ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada jawaban yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Ide bagus," Bansai berujar, sedikit bingung dengan reaksi Shinsuke yang tidak biasanya lamban. "Bagaimana, Shinsuke?"

"Ya, _mungkin_ kau benar."

Shinsuke berkata dengan tegas, namun tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Malam itu, tak ada lagi pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Washington DC, 1929, Winter**_

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Gedung tempat perjanjian itu kosong, baik dari orang-orang maupun barang-barang. Dan karena gedung itu kosong, sunyi, suara yang diucapkan Shinpachi terdengar jelas sekali di telinganya.

"Yang benar saja," Shinsuke berusaha mendentangkan sebuah tawa, tawa yang kering.

"Aku tahu, Shinsuke- _san_. Kau menjaga jarak, kau mencurigaiku sesuatu. Seperti... kau takut aku akan berbalik mencelakaimu."

"Omong kosong. Kalau aku takut, aku tak mungkin mengajakmu ke tempat ini."

"Jadi kau tidak takut?"

Klik.

 _Colt 1903_ terarah padanya dengan cepat. Ia tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa bahkan ketika pistol itu ditembakan.

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"Tsk, aku tak biasa menggunakan pistol."

Sebelum barisan kalimat itu selesai diucapkan _partner-_ nya, Shinsuke dapat mendengar bunyi debaman keras di belakangnya. Tiga kali, simultan.

Shinsuke memberanikan diri menengok ke belakangnya, tiga tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa di tengah-tengah kegelapan.

"Perjalanan kita sia-sia. Ini jebakan."

 **.**

Berhasil dari jebakan _family_ lain bisa dibilang mudah. Tetapi berkat suara tembakan yang terdengar, mereka harus segera meninggalkan lokasi, kabur dari kejaran polisi.

Perjalanan jauh menggunakan mobil beresiko, terlalu mencurigakan. Maka mereka putuskan untuk berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi, menyewa salah satu penginapan untuk bermalam hari ini.

 **.**

Di salah satu sudut kamar, Shinsuke menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal separuh batang. Lamat-lamat, dalam-dalam, siapa tahu ketegangan yang sempat menyelimutinya bisa hilang bersama dengan asap yang selanjutnya ia hembuskan.

Di sudut kamar lain, Shinpachi melepaskan _magazines_ dari pistolnya, menambahkan amunisi untuk saat-saat tidak terduga.

"Kupikir kau akan menembakku."

Shinsuke beringsut, mendekati pemuda itu.

"Berarti kau memang mencurigaiku?"

Ia tidak menjawab, ia bertanya.

"Tadinya," Shinsuke menjawab. Berdehem sedikit karena entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit.

Shinpachi memasang _magazines_ pistolnya kembali, sesekali bergumam kalau ia merindukan _revolver-_ nya yang lama. Ia letakkan pistolnya di atas meja, kemudian berbalik ke arah pemilik bola mata hijau yang sedang menatapnya dari dekat, lamat-lamat.

"Kalau sekarang?"

"Tidak."

Shinpachi tampak tak peduli dengan jawaban yang ia berikan, maka ia pun menambahkan, "kau tahu, tadi itu untuk kedua kalinya kau membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya."

"Ah, ya, dulu aku pernah menodongkan senjata padamu juga."

Ia tertawa, tapi Shinsuke tidak.

"Bukan. Bukan saat itu. Tetapi saat kita benar-benar pertama kali bertemu. Kau ingat? Saat kupikir kau adalah mayat, tetapi ternyata bukan, lalu kau membuka matamu, dan..."

Kalimat itu menggantung, tetapi mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kelanjutannya. Jadi meskipun perkataan Shinsuke berhenti di tengah jalan, tidak dengan kedua lengannya (tidak dengan bibir mereka yang semakin dekat, semakin memperkecil jarak.)

Shinsuke bisa merasakan napas mereka terputus-putus namun seirama, satu tarikan dan hembusan. Aroma tembakau menyeruak di sela-sela kecupan itu. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Shinpachi tidak terganggu dengan aroma barusan?

Tak ada yang berusaha melepaskan, jadi Shinsuke berinisiatif untuk bergerak maju, lebih dekat lagi, terus, terus, hingga kacamata pemuda itu mau tak mau terlepas jatuh.

Ranjang tua itu berderit ketika ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, bergerak mendominasi.

Satu persatu kancing terbuka, leher terekspos sempurna. Selanjutnya apa?

' _Shinsuke!',_ ah, pasti ia menancapkan giginya di tempat yang tepat.

Ia mengulanginya, lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Shinsuke tak akan berhenti. Ia ingin lebih.

 **.**

Ia terbangun lebih awal.

Mendapati partner-nya masih terlelap dengan wajah damai, wajah polos yang selalu berusaha disembunyikan dari balik bingkai kacamata. Ia menarik selimut lebih rapat, agar Shinpachi bisa tidur lebih nyaman.

Shinsuke tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Ia percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chicago, 1929, Spring**_

Shinsuke baru kembali bersama Bansai di suatu sore ketika ia mendengar kabar kepulangan ayahnya.

Sore itu sibuk, tak banyak orang di rumah kecuali dua orang penjaga di depan gerbang, dan tiga pengurus rumah di dalam. Bansai pun tak bisa berlama-lama, ia harus segera pergi ke markas lain Kiheitai di dekat perbatasan.

Ia berjalan tegap, ingin menghadap ayahnya. Bukan untuk melepas rindu atau apa, mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk hal-hal emosional semacam itu. Shinsuke hanya ingin melaporkan banyak hal terjadi sepeninggal ayahnya pergi.

Salah satu pengurus bilang ayahnya sedang di dalam ruangannya yang biasa. Tapi ia tidak bilang bahwa ada orang lain di sana, yang juga ingin bertemu ayahnya.

Shinsuke merasakan sensasi, perasaan aneh yang tidak terjelaskan saat membuka pintu dan menemukan keberadaan Shinpachi di sana.

Itu memang bukan bagian yang paling mengejutkannya. Yang mengejutkannya, hingga membuat persendiannya luluh lantak, yang membuat tubuhnya terasa berat, sakit di segala tempat, adalah ketika ia menemukan dua buah lubang di pelipis Sang Ayah.

" _Revolver_ memang lebih cocok untukku."

Kemudian ia mengarahkan _revolver_ itu ke arah Shinsuke, yang telah berhasil menguasai diri lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan pistolnya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Tadinya," pemuda itu tersenyum miring. "Aku ingin ia merasakan sakitnya kehilangan seperti yang kurasakan dulu sebelum aku melubangi kepalanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya kalau begitu? Kenapa justru kau yang membuatku merasakan rasa sakit itu?"

"Karena kalau aku membunuhmu, aku juga akan merasakan sakitnya kehilangan."

Pegangan Shinsuke pada pistol mengerat, namun jiwanya semakin gentar untuk bertindak.

"Kau ada di sana, kan, malam musim dingin di New York delapan tahun lalu?"

"Ya."

"Kau membunuh. Siapa yang kau bunuh? Seorang pria dan istrinya? Kedua orangtuaku?"

"Tidak, aku membunuh anak perempuannya. Aku membunuh kakakmu."

Kedua senjata tetap teracung ke kepala lawannya masing-masing.

"Kau akan membunuhku?" Shinsuke bertanya, suaranya serak. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus menebus dosa yang pernah ia lakukan. Tapi ia tidak menyangka harus mendapatkannya dari Shinpachi, dari orang yang ia cintai.

"Kau akan membunuhku?" ulangnya lagi, karena tak juga mendapatkan jawaban. "Kau harus membunuhku. Aku yang telah membunuh kakakmu."

Tangannya bergetar, peluh mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Situasi macam apa ini!

"Kau juga ingin membunuhku, kan? Aku baru saja melubangi kepala bajingan itu."

"Ya."

Shinsuke melihatnya menyunggingkan senyum miring yang sama, yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia bahagia. Yang terlihat justru sebaliknya, ia terluka.

"Lalu apa? Kita akan menyerupai Romeo dan Juliet?"

Ia tak bisa mentertawai lelucon bodoh itu, sama sekali. Karena saking bodohnya, ia justru ingin menyetujuinya daripada membantah.

"Ya."

Klik.

Klik.

"Aku percaya padamu, Shinpachi."

"Aku juga," ia menjawab lirih, kemudian bersiap menekan pelatuk senjatanya lebih dulu.

Shinsuke terlambat dua detik darinya.

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

Tetapi yang tubuhnya roboh, bersimbah darah dari luka di perut, bukan dirinya melainkan pemuda itu.

"Ternyata justru kaulah...malaikat pencabut nyawaku."

Shinsuke jatuh, berlutut. Ia ingin berteriak, ia ingin meratap, tapi sesuara lenyap, tak mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Air mata berderai hebat. Tangisnya sunyi.

Dinding di belakangnya berlubang. Shinpachi tidak pernah meleset dalam menembak. Tidak pernah.

Shinsuke mengerti; hukuman yang ia terima atas dosanya bukanlah kematian, tetapi kehilangan.***

 **the end**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N(2):**

ANJIIIIRRRR KOQ JADI DRAMA GINI #NANGIS Mana jauh lebih pendek dari chapter pertama, bener2 deh kukehabisan kosakata D'X dah gitu anakku yang mati di hari ulang tahunnya (?) mama matjam apahhhh

Bodobodobodo pokoknya yang penting jadi bagian akhirnya :') _And finally_ :

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEETY, SHIMURA SHINPACHI! Jangan pernah lelah untuk melempar tsukkomi, mama masih belajar jadi tsukkomi yang baik btw (?)_

Maap bet ini entah kenapa ngaret gini. Tapi enggak ngaret lah ya, kan WIB itu +7 jam GMT, jadi masih bisa /seenaknya

Udahlah, gini aja penutupnya, makasih bagi yang udah baca sampai cerita ini berakhir, moga tydac nyesel, yah :""))))


End file.
